24 birthdays
This is a list of birthdays for people who have worked on 24 or its spinoff material. January * 1 - Nana Patekar ( ), Albie Selznick ( ), Carlos Gomez ( ), Alfred Woodley ( ), Shaun Majumder ( ), Jacqui Maxwell ( ), Katrina Law ( ) * 2 - KC Warnke ( ), Lauren Storm ( ) * 3 - Cliff Lanning ( ) * 4 - Aynsley Bubbico, Iain Smith ( ), Kim Miyori ( ), Julian Sands ( ), Graham McTavish ( ) * 5 - Robert Catrini ( ), Paul McGillion ( ) * 6 - Andrea Thompson ( ) * 7 - Ken Twohy ( ) * 8 - Pankaj Berry ( ), Michelle Forbes ( ), Matt Bushell and Jorge-Luis Pallo ( ), Brian Hyman ( ), Martin Taylor ( ) * 9 - Scott Klace ( ), Marco Sanchez ( ), Patrick Sabongui ( ), Chad Johnson ( ) * 10 - Ivar Brogger ( ), Evan Handler ( ), Marc Scizak ( ), Nico Woulard ( ) * 11 - Ryan Alosio ( ) * 12 - Sakshi Tanwar ( ) * 13 - Dwight Little ( ), Conor O'Farrell ( ), Ross McCall ( ), Julian Morris ( ) * 14 - Shaun Duke ( ) * 15 - Chad Lowe ( ), Regina King ( ), Gino Montesinos ( ), Brian Jones ( ) * 16 - Bernard K. Addison ( ), Dameon Clarke ( ) * 17 - Michelle Fairley ( ), Louis Lombardi ( ) * 18 - Scott Ferrara ( ) * 19 - Jay Amor ( ), Paul McCrane ( ) * 21 - Michael Wincott ( ), Vincent Laresca ( ) * 22 - Ritu Shivpuri ( ) * 23 - Richard Gilliland ( ), Adam Kane ( ) * 25 - Mia Kirshner ( ) * 26 - Tracy Middendorf ( ) * 27 - Reginald James, James Cromwell ( ), Tamlyn Tomita ( ), Heather Nauert Norby ( ) * 28 - Kelsey McNeal ( ), Rimmel Daniel ( ) * 29 - Sara Gilbert ( ), Danny Arroyo ( ) * 30 - Jay Gordon ( ) * 31 - Hiro Koda ( ), Kevin Christy ( ) February * 1 - Richard Roat ( ) Gabrielle Fitzpatrick ( ), Jim Sangster ( ) * 2 - D. C. Douglas ( ), Jennifer Westfeldt ( ), Siyabulela Ramba ( ) * 3 - David Ursin ( ), John Koyama ( ), Adrian R'Mante ( ) * 4 - Jenette Goldstein ( ), Carmen Mormino ( ), Shedrack Anderson ( ), Ashley Thomas ( ), Asif Ali ( ) * 5 - David Chisum ( ), Diego Serrano ( ), Myndy Crist ( ) * 6 - Megan Gallagher ( ), Nabil Elouahabi ( ), Angad Bedi ( ), Anna Diop ( ) * 7 - John Posey ( ), Eddie Izzard ( ), Boo Arnold ( ) * 8 - Kim Murphy ( ) * 9 - Dylan Haggerty ( ) * 10 - Joe D'Angerio ( ), Hywel Simons ( ), Tanoai Reed ( ) * 11 - Jeff Whitcher ( ), Tom Riordan ( ) * 12 - Robin Thomas ( ), Zach Grenier ( ), Raphael Sbarge ( ), Charles Chun ( ), Jenni Falconer ( ) * 13 - Scott Paulin ( ), Matt Salinger ( ), Scott Levy ( ), Kiran Srinivas ( ), Casey Michaels ( ) * 14 - Sarah Hollis ( ) * 15 - Matt Gallini ( ), Sarah Wynter ( ), Zachary Gordon ( ) * 16 - Faran Tahir ( ), Sarah Clarke ( ) * 17 - Lou Diamond Phillips ( ) * 18 - Jayne Atkinson ( ), Christopher Stapleton ( ), Marco Calabrese ( ) * 19 - Caroline Chikezie ( ), Ethan Rains ( ) * 20 - Justin Louis ( ), David Herman ( ), Shawn Woods ( ), Peter James Smith ( ) Ron Yuan ( ) * 21 - Van Epperson ( ), Themo Melikidze ( ) * 22 - Scott Vance ( ), Michael Rodrick ( ) * 23 - Denis Arndt ( ), Nigel Whitmey ( ), Tim Talman ( ), Kris Lemche ( ), Inna Korobkina ( ) * 25 - Sean Astin ( ) * 26 - Michael Khmurov ( ), Currie Graham ( ), Maz Jobrani ( ), Logan Marshall-Green ( ) * 27 - John Pyper-Ferguson ( ), George Alan ( ), Adetokumboh M'Cormack ( ), Kate Mara ( ) * 28 - Anil Kumar ( ), Rory Cochrane ( ) March * 1 - JD Cullum ( ), Amin Nazemzadeh ( ) * 2 - Sara Woomer ( ) * 3 - Taylor Nichols ( ), Mary Page Keller ( ), Matt Payne ( ) * 4 - Alex Daniels ( ), Mykelti Williamson ( ), Christopher B. Duncan ( ) * 5 - David Fury ( ), Paul Blackthorne ( ), Jason Grutter ( ) * 6 - Alberta Watson ( ), John Bisom ( ), Connie Britton ( ) * 7 - Anupam Kher ( ), Cameron Daddo ( ), Jonathan Del Arco ( ), T.J. Thyne ( ) * 8 - Andrew A. Rolfes ( ), Freddie Prinze Jr. ( ), Brad Fleischer ( ) * 9 - Kirk B. R. Woller ( ) * 10 - David Newsom ( ), Philip Anthony-Rodriguez ( ), Renato Guedes ( ), Luke Rhode ( ) * 11 - Jeffrey Nordling ( ), Nick Smith ( ), David Anders ( ) * 12 - Kiran Janjani, Hector Luis Bustamante ( ), Rhys Coiro ( ), Tim James ( ) * 13 - Rob Kyker, David Orth ( ), Sara-Jane Owen ( ) * 14 - Tamara Tunie ( ), Penny Johnson Jerald ( ), James Frain ( ), Meredith Salenger ( ), James Jordan ( ), Seth Dousman ( ) * 15 - Joaquim de Almeida ( ), Ted Marcoux ( ), Greg Nicotero ( ), Kim Raver ( ), Quarie Marshall ( ), Callie Thompson ( ) * 16 - David Andriole ( ), Louis Tamone ( ) * 17 - John Boyega ( ) * 18 - Tamer Hassan ( ), Jonathan Ahdout ( ) * 19 - Sterling Rush, Christopher Murray ( ), Connor Trinneer ( ), John Cummins ( ) * 20 - Edoardo Ballerini ( ) * 21 - Josh Cruze ( ), Greg Ellis ( ) * 22 - Francesco Quinn ( ), Eric Bruskotter ( ), Scott Koche ( ) * 23 - Jermel Nakia * 24 - Ian James Seale ( ), Eric Strickland ( ), Igor Korosec ( ), Philip Winchester ( ), Jason Wong ( ) * 25 - William Bumiller ( ), John Massari ( ), Kari Matchett ( ), Domenick Lombardozzi ( ) * 26 - Chris Bailey ( ), Ed Wasser ( ), Sterling Sulieman ( ) * 27 - Marco Khan, Jeff Griggs ( ), Ben Koldyke ( ), Pauley Perrette ( ), Kahlil Joseph ( ) * 28 - Morayo Akandé, Karen Kim ( ), Annie Wersching ( ) * 29 - Buddy Sosthand ( ), Hayley McFarland ( ) * 30 - Terry Dale Parks, Michael McGrady ( ), Bahar Soomekh ( ) * 31 - Eugene Lazarev ( ), Howard Gordon ( ), Neil Cohen ( ) April * 2 - Daniel Arrias ( ) * 3 - Tomas Arana ( ) * 4 - Claudette Mink ( ), Kett Turton ( ) * 5 - Timothy V. Murphy ( ), Adam Lieberman ( ) * 6 - Teddy Sears ( ), Matthew Carey ( ), David Avery ( ) * 7 - Kevin Beard ( ), Kevin Alejandro ( ), Patrick Priest ( ), Alex Lanipekun ( ) * 8 - Dean Norris ( ), JR Bourne ( ), Jacqueline Piñol ( ), Katee Sackhoff ( ) * 9 - Moran Atias ( ), Leighton Meester ( ) * 10 - Peter MacNicol ( ) * 11 - Rajeev Siddhartha, Sal Landi ( ), Vicellous Shannon ( ), Jordan Marder ( ) * 12 - Liann Pattison ( ), Ian Porter ( ), Alicia Coppola ( ), Shannen Doherty ( ), Christina Moore ( ), Riley Smith ( ) * 13 - Jeff Henry ( ), Ricky Schroder ( ), Chris Gann ( ), Christian Macchio ( ) * 14 - Lothaire Bluteau ( ), Robert Carlyle ( ), Steven J. Pershing ( ), Boris Arsoyev ( ), Patrick Somerville ( ) * 15 - Kamala Lopez-Dawson ( ), Darin Cooper ( ), Mandira Bedi ( ), Conroe Brooks ( ), Natalie Casey ( ), Merik Tadros ( ) * 16 - Lukas Haas ( ), Juliette Dudnik ( ) * 17 - Carlo Rota ( ), Henry Ian Cusick ( ), Charlie Hofheimer ( ) * 18 - Carl Gilliard ( ), Austin Tichenor ( ), Martin Papazian ( ) * 19 - Tony Plana ( ), Jamison Haase ( ), Marc Lawson ( ) * 20 - Gregory Itzin ( ), Veronica Cartwright ( ), Geraint Wyn Davies ( ), Frank Silva ( ), Brian Ruppert ( ), Clayne Crawford ( ) * 21 - James Morrison ( ), Mark Dexter ( ), Dylan Bruce ( ) * 22 - Denis Lill ( ), Manu Intiraymi ( ), Leo A. Fialho ( ) * 23 - Lucinda Jenney ( ), Daphne Bloomer ( ), Kal Penn ( ) * 24 - Glenn Morshower ( ), Gregory Sporleder ( ), Eric Balfour ( ), Saad Siddiqui ( ) * 25 - Freda Foh Shen ( ), Forbes Riley ( ), Gina Torres ( ). Ismail Bashey ( ), Becky Wahlstrom ( ) * 26 - Innis Casey ( ), Stana Katic ( ) * 27 - Kevin McNally ( ), Jon Cassar ( ), Chaz Fatur ( ), Aki Avni ( ), Joseph Millson ( ), Jerry G. Angelo ( ), Sheila Vand ( ) * 28 - Gabriel Casseus ( ) * 29 - Darby Stanchfield ( ), Terrell Clayton ( ), Tim Seyfert ( ) * 30 - Kevin Sizemore ( ) May * 1 - Tom Irwin ( ), Bailey Chase ( ), James Badge Dale ( ), Sacha Dhawan ( ) * 2 - Roger Hewlett ( ), Scott Remick ( ) * 3 - Tanya Wright, Chris Mulkey ( ), Ajinkya Deo ( ), Zina Zaflow ( ) * 4 - Kevin Ashworth * 5 - John Terry ( ), Nicholas Guest ( ), Larkin Campbell ( ), Kola Krauze ( ) * 6 - Alan Dale ( ), Gregg Henry ( ), Leslie Hope ( ), Jonathan Avigdori ( ) * 7 - Ned Bellamy ( ), Morocco Omari ( ) * 8 - Larry Davenport ( ), Jeffrey Wincott ( ), Wilmer Calderon ( ), Amy Rider ( ) * 9 - Wendy Crewson ( ), Steve Cell ( ), Anthony Molinari ( ), Chris Diamantopoulos ( ), Aradhana Jagota ( ) * 10 - Gokor Chivichyan ( ) * 11 - Shohreh Aghdashloo ( ), Jay Brown ( ), D. Kevin Kelly ( ) * 12 - Jennifer Hetrick ( ), Rami Malek ( ) * 13 - Peter Onorati ( ), Adam Horton ( ) * 14 - Natasha Rastogi ( ), Keram Malicki-Sanchez ( ), Chris Kramer ( ) * 16 - Bill Smitrovich ( ), Ping Wu ( ), Mare Winningham ( ), Angelo Pagan ( ), Chuti Tiu ( ) * 17 - Rishik Patel, Dennis Hopper ( ), Jay Harik ( ), Corey Johnson ( ), Cameron Bancroft ( ) * 18 - Andreas Katsulas ( ), Catherine Speakman ( ) * 19 - Jim Ward ( ), Sophia Crawford ( ) * 20 - John Billingsley ( ), Angela Goethals ( ) * 21 - Brent Briscoe ( ), Tripp Pickell ( ) * 22 - Jack Kehler ( ), Nazanin Boniadi ( ) * 23 - Marisa Saks ( ) * 24 - Annie LaRussa ( ) * 25 - Alex Castillo ( ), Michael Benyaer ( ) * 26 - Doug Hutchison ( ), T.J. Ramini ( ), Hrach Titizian ( ) * 27 - Misty Carlisle ( ), Nayo K. Wallace ( ) * 28 - Gary Price ( ), Megalyn Echikunwoke ( ) * 29 - Michael O'Neill ( ), Anthony Azizi ( ), Dominic Comperatore ( ), Jack Murillo ( ) * 30 - Fahim Fazli ( ), Tonya Pinkins ( ), Mark Sheppard ( ), John Tague ( ) * 31 - Keith MacKechnie ( ), Alison Pargeter ( ), Julie Claire ( ), Merle Dandridge ( ), Eric Christian Olsen ( ) June * 1 - Coral Peña, Powers Boothe ( ) * 2 - Dennis Haysbert ( ), Navid Negahban ( ), Margaret Easley ( ), Zachary Quinto ( ) * 3 - Henry M. Kingi, Jr. ( ), Zayne Emory ( ) * 4 - David Yip ( ), Bruce Hill ( ), Amy Hubbard ( ), Gary Weeks ( ), Kate Garwood ( ), Kathryn Prescott ( ) * 5 - Douglas O'Keeffe ( ), Alyson Croft ( ), Navi Rawat ( ) * 6 - Todd Kimsey ( ), David Dayan Fisher ( ), George Colucci ( ) * 7 - Dayton Ward ( ) * 8 - Bernard White ( ), Neal Matarazzo ( ), Matthew Kaminsky ( ) * 9 - Anuj Gurwara ( ) * 10 - Jurgen Prochnow ( ), Manny Coto ( ), Tzi Ma ( ), Gary Fannin ( ) * 11 - Jade Carter ( ) * 12 - Paul Schulze ( ), Andrew Howard ( ), Adam Donshik ( ), Shiloh Strong ( ) * 13 - Missy Crider ( ) * 14 - Eddie Mekka ( ), Will Patton ( ), Kelvin Han Yee ( ), Phillip Rhys ( ) * 15 - Mark Arnott ( ) * 16 - Geoff Pierson ( ), Arnold Vosloo ( ) * 17 - Jeff Imada ( ), Kerry Shale ( ), Jon Gries ( ), Blake Robbins ( ), Branko Tomović ( ) * 18 - Gino Salvano, Robert Dolan ( ) * 19 - Ned Schmidtke ( ), Ashish Vidyarthi ( ) * 20 - Rahul Khanna ( ), Necar Zadegan ( ) * 21 - Doug Savant ( ), Adam LeClair ( ) * 22 - Brad Turner, James McCauley ( ), Mary Lynn Rajskub ( ) * 24 - Ankur Vikal, Peter Weller ( ), Rafi Gavron ( ) * 25 - Lawrence Hertzog ( ), Ricky Gervais ( ), Aaron MacPherson ( ) * 26 - Nick Offerman ( ) * 27 - Ravi Kapoor ( ), Christian Kane ( ), Roshawn Franklin ( ) * 28 - Gil Bellows ( ), Benito Martinez ( ) * 29 - Bruce Holman ( ), Kathleen Wilhoite ( ), Christina Chang ( ), Bryan Irzyk ( ), Lex Cassar ( ) * 30 - Peter Outerbridge ( ), Marat Oyvetsky ( ), Angela Sarafyan ( ) July * 1 - Haaz Sleiman ( ), Evan Ellingson ( ) * 2 - Johnathan McClain ( ) * 3 - Kurtwood Smith ( ), Tommy Flanagan ( ), Laura Macias ( ), Jonah Lotan ( ), Herzl H. Tobey ( ), Ian Anthony Dale ( ) * 4 - David Joyner ( ), Darren Keefe ( ), King ( ) * 7 - Steven Schub ( ), Shweta Pandit ( ) * 8 - Sharon Madden ( ), Matt Nolan ( ) * 9 - Jimmy Smits ( ), Raymond Cruz ( ) * 10 - Robert Pine ( ), Nick Jameson ( ), Gwendoline Yeo ( ), Jeremy Ray Valdez ( ) * 12 - Ernie Anastos ( ), Brian Grazer ( ), Scott C. Roe ( ), Eli Goodman ( ), Omid Abtahi ( ) * 13 - Chester E. Tripp III ( ), Tina Holmes ( ), Skylar Roberge ( ) * 14 - Jock McKissic ( ) * 15 - Emil Beheshti ( ), Lana Parrilla ( ) * 16 - JF Pryor ( ), Dan Warner ( ), Jonathan Adams ( ), Karina Arroyave ( ), Surveen Chawla ( ) * 17 - Carlos Osorio ( ), Dagmara Dominczyk ( ) * 18 - Russell Boast ( ), Michael Aaron Milligan ( ) * 19 - Daniel Zacapa ( ), Norman Howell ( ) * 20 - Cheryl Rusa ( ), Adoni Maropis ( ), Reed Diamond ( ) * 21 - Treva Etienne ( ), Michael Canaan ( ), Sprague Grayden ( ) * 22 - James Arnold Taylor ( ), Terrell Tilford ( ) * 23 - Eriq La Salle ( ), Paul Wesley ( ) * 24 - Eddy Donno ( ) * 25 - Danny Cosmo ( ), DB Woodside ( ) * 26 - Boris Krutonog ( ), Scotch Ellis Loring ( ), Aaron Vaccaro ( ) * 27 - Rade Šerbedžija ( ), Jamie Moore ( ) * 28 - Jed Bernard ( ) * 29 - Ryan Cutrona ( ), Kevin Chapman ( ), Timothy Omundson ( ) * 30 - Richard Burgi ( ), Donnie Keshawarz ( ), Larissa Murray ( ), Yvonne Strahovski ( ) * 31 - Al Sapienza ( ), Rudolf Martin ( ), Christina Cox ( ), Eric Lively ( ) August * 1 - Jesse Borrego ( ) * 2 - Norma Maldonado ( ) * 3 - Chris O'Hara ( ), Brigid Brannagh ( ) * 4 - Sebastian Roché ( ), David Kelsey ( ), Daniel Dae Kim ( ), Robert Alonzo ( ) * 5 - Donzaleigh Abernathy ( ), Rosine "Ace" Hatem ( ), Scott William Winters ( ), Karim Prince ( ) * 6 - Scott Allan Campbell ( ), Leland Orser ( ), Ever Carradine ( ) * 7 - Tobin Bell ( ) * 9 - Winrich Kolbe ( ), Marc Shaffer ( ), Lin Oeding ( ) * 11 - Lawrence Monoson ( ) * 12 - Isaach De Bankole ( ), Dave Greene ( ), James DuMont ( ), Brent Sexton ( ), Alex Oakley ( ), Sayyeshaa Saigal ( ) * 13 - Kathleen Gati ( ) * 14 - Supreet Bedi, Brannon Braga ( ), Scott Michael Campbell ( ) * 15 - Bob Morrisey ( ), Željko Ivanek ( ), Angelo Vacco ( ), Carl Edwards ( ) * 16 - Maurice Hurley ( ), Josh Clark ( ), Joseph Griffin ( ), Pat Dortch ( ), Agnes Bruckner ( ) * 17 - Girish Oak ( ), Keston John ( ), Brady Corbet ( ) * 18 - Baptiste Derivel ( ), Lovensky Jean-Baptiste ( ) * 19 - Gerald McRaney ( ), Kevin Dillon ( ), Chris McGarry ( ), John Dalton ( ), Madhurima Tuli ( ) * 20 - Ray Wise ( ), John Noble ( ), Patrick Kilpatrick ( ), Jay Acovone ( ), Phyllis Lyons ( ), Ravil Isyanov ( ), Misha Collins ( ), Richard Marrero ( ), Raaghav Chanana ( ) * 21 - Caryn Mower ( ), Randy Flagler ( ) * 22 - Yuri Suri ( ), Colm Feore ( ), Sudhansu Pandey ( ) * 23 - Nicholas Guilak ( ), Ben Collins ( ), James Bulliard ( ), John T. Woods ( ) * 24 - Ray Laska ( ), Stephen Fry ( ) * 25 - Scarlett Chorvat ( ), Brandon Fisher ( ) * 26 - Nazneen Contractor ( ) * 27 - Suchitra Pillai-Malik ( ), Adam Vernier ( ), Jennifer Armour ( ) * 28 - John Allen Nelson ( ), Carly Pope ( ) * 29 - John McCain ( ), John Lacy ( ), Bikramjeet Kanwarpal ( ), Derek Basco ( ), Mark Bomback ( ), Eric Ritter ( ) * 30 - Kierran Stevenson * 31 - Mona Marshall ( ), Jaime Gomez ( ) September * 1 - Ricardo Antonio Chavira ( ), Maury Sterling ( ), Marcus Brown ( ) * 2 - Joseph Hacker ( ), Daniel Hill ( ), Pam Bel Anu ( ), Andy Davoli ( ), Ricky Pak ( ), Tiffany Hines ( ) * 3 - Lou Richards ( ), Kevin McCorkle ( ) * 4 - Roman Mitichyan ( ) * 5 - William Devane ( ), Peter Wingfield ( ), Gwen Stewart ( ), Adam Neuman ( ) * 6 - Mark Ivanir ( ), Melissa Barker ( ), Tehmina Sunny ( ) * 7 - Miguel Perez ( ), Cliff M. Simon ( ) * 8 - Thomas Kretschmann ( ), Mitchell Whitfield ( ) * 9 - Pablo Espinosa ( ) * 10 - Michael Borgschulte ( ), Larry Sullivan ( ), Jake Muxworthy ( ) * 11 - Jenny Gago ( ), John Hawkes ( ), Susan Gibney ( ), Kathryn Gordon ( ), Artel Kayaru ( ) * 12 - Gideon Emery ( ), Maximiliano Hernandez ( ) Matt McTighe ( ) * 13 - Clyde Kusatsu ( ), Jean Smart ( ) * 14 - Kirk Baltz ( ), Callum Keith Rennie ( ), Pat Healy ( ), Christopher Amitrano ( ), Faith Elizabeth ( ) * 15 - Oliver Keller ( ) * 16 - James Moses Black ( ), Marc Raducci ( ), Amy Price-Francis ( ) * 17 - Marci Michelle ( ) * 18 - Shabana Azmi ( ), Aisha Tyler ( ) * 19 - Kevin Hooks ( ), Spencer Garrett ( ), Tim Sitarz ( ), Monica Elizabeth Crowley and Shawn Doyle ( ), Stephen Parker ( ) * 20 - Robert Rusler ( ), Monti Sharp ( ), Enuka Okuma ( ), Tim Soergel ( ), Muzz Khan ( ) * 21 - Mark Holden ( ), Shelley Conn ( ), Nathan Atkins ( ) * 22 - Nicholas Kadi ( ), Dan Bucatinsky ( ), Jeff Israel ( ), Sala Baker ( ) * 23 - Maurice Dunster ( ), Brian Durkin ( ), Warren Kole ( ) * 24 - Adam Alexi-Malle ( ), Mark Alexander Herz ( ), Garett Nadrich ( ) * 25 - Randy Thompson ( ), Michael Madsen ( ), Tate Donovan ( ), Matt Battaglia ( ), RJ Fenske ( ) * 26 - Gregory Klein ( ) * 27 - Robb Weller ( ), Scott Lawrence ( ), David Michael ( ) * 28 - Joel Goldes ( ), Janeane Garofalo ( ), Skye McCole Bartusiak ( ) * 29 - Dennis Madalone ( ), Dale Dickey ( ) * 30 - Cathy Herd, Al Leong ( ), Silas Weir Mitchell ( ) October * 1 - Natalija Nogulich ( ), Victor Rivers ( ), Hakeem Kae-Kazim ( ), Esai Morales ( ), Fred Griffith ( ), Marcus Young ( ), Zolile Nokwe ( ) * 2 - Tom Kiesche ( ) * 3 - Beau Bowden ( ) * 4 - David Labiosa ( ), Brandon Barash ( ) * 5 - Sean Smith ( ), Bryce Lenon ( ), Grace Moorea Phillips ( ) * 6 - John Rodda ( ), Fernando Chien ( ), Kaylyn Naylor ( ), Kylee Naylor ( ) * 7 - Matt Taylor ( ), Jason Padgett ( ) * 8 - Daniel Bess ( ), Duncan Pow ( ), J.R. Ramirez ( ) * 9 - Mark Fulgado, Gene LeBell ( ), James Calvert ( ), Arnold Chon ( ) * 11 - Stephen Spinella ( ), Ronit Roy ( ) * 12 - Eli Danker ( ), Michael Bofshever ( ), Carlos Bernard ( ) * 13 - Alex Ferns ( ), Michael Yavnieli ( ) * 14 - Ron Pitts ( ), Nina Landey * 15 - Derrick McMillon ( ), Philip J. Martin ( ), Devon Gummersall ( ), Chris Olivero ( ) * 16 - Ron Rogge ( ) * 17 - J.C. MacKenzie, John Nielsen ( ), Bronwen Hughes ( ), Rick D. Wasserman ( ), Rizwan Manji ( ), Liam Garrigan ( ) * 18 - Rahul Singh ( ), Sivuyile "Siv" Ngesi ( ), Phedra Syndelle ( ) * 19 - William O'Leary ( ), Roger Cross ( ), Tava Smiley ( ) * 20 - Kenneth Choi ( ), Bashar Rahal ( ), Sunil Malhotra ( ), Jamie Martz ( ), Ivan Djurovic ( ) * 21 - Tom Everett ( ), Jean-Baptiste Bolcato ( ), Zachary Mannon ( ) * 22 - Larnell Stovall ( ), John Boyd ( ), Corey Hawkins ( ) * 23 - Tim Iacofano ( ), Pallavi Patil ( ) * 24 - James Whitmore, Jr. ( ), John Thaddeus ( ), Rick Ravanello ( ), Jackie Debatin ( ) * 25 - Nancy Cartwright ( ) * 26 - François Chau ( ), Keith Topping ( ), Rajesh Khera ( ), Karanvir Sharma ( ) * 27 - Carmen Argenziano ( ), Channon Roe ( ) * 28 - Simon Rhee ( ), Mark Derwin ( ), Maria Quiban ( ) * 29 - Didier Moestus, Aksel Hennie ( ) * 30 - Michael Broderick ( ), Nikunj Malik ( ) * 31 - John Cothran Jr. ( ), Jeff Brockton ( ), Nolan North ( ), Assaf Cohen ( ), Matthew Wolf ( ), Ludwig Manukian ( ), Sikandar Kher ( ) November * 1 - Alla Korot ( ), Tisca Chopra ( ) * 2 - Chris Williams ( ), Marisol Nichols ( ), Brittany Ishibashi ( ) * 3 - Davis Guggenheim ( ), Devika Parikh ( ), Rhashan Stone ( ), Mark Aaron Wagner ( ) * 4 - Ian Paul Cassidy ( ), Joseph Will ( ) * 5 - Harris Yulin ( ), Nestor Serrano ( ), Philip Moon ( ), Michael Gaston ( ) * 6 - Nick Heckstall-Smith ( ), Brad Grunberg ( ), Gregory George Frank ( ) * 7 - Garret Sato ( ), Nicole Burke ( ) * 8 - Don McManus ( ), Scott Alan Smith ( ), Kishore Kadam ( ), Gonzalo Menendez ( ), Jason Matthew Smith ( ), Geo Corvera ( ) * 10 - Dylan Ramsey, Alesha Reneé, Albert Hall ( ) * 11 - Nancy Linehan Charles ( ), Frank John Hughes ( ), Eyal Podell ( ), Giles Matthey ( ) * 12 - Carl Ciarfalio ( ), Alex Carter ( ), Lourdes Benedicto ( ) * 13 - Jim Abele ( ), Priyanshu Jora ( ) * 14 - Milap Milan Zaveri, D.B. Sweeney ( ), William Key ( ), Gene Farber ( ), Nikkitasha Marwaha ( ) * 15 - Akshay Ajit Singh, Bob Gunton ( ), Robert G. Beckel ( ), Richard John Walters ( ), Danny Pardo ( ), Sammy Sheik ( ) * 16 - Harry Lennix ( ), James Parks ( ), Michael Irby ( ), Thom Williams ( ) * 17 - Stephen Root ( ), Salvator Xuereb ( ), Leonard Roberts and Christopher Sciueref ( ), Eric Nenninger ( ) * 18 - Oscar Nunez ( ), Nick Chinlund ( ), Tim Guinee ( ), Ben Parrillo ( ), Miranda Raison ( ) * 19 - Dick Kyker ( ), Sandrine Holt ( ), Nathanjohn Carter ( ), Antonio Elias ( ), Cleavon McClendon III ( ) * 20 - Alexis Rodney, Ned Vaughn ( ), Christopher Leps ( ), Laura Harris ( ) * 21 - Michael Cavanaugh ( ), Cherry Jones ( ), David Reivers ( ), Kyme ( ), Alexander Siddig ( ), Jimmi Simpson ( ), Ariel Mirabal-Ramos ( ), Pooja Ruparel ( ) * 22 - Erik Betts ( ), Isabella Vosmikova ( ), Brady Romberg ( ), Prerna Wanvari ( ) * 23 - Oded Fehr ( ), Lesley Fera ( ), Page Kennedy ( ), Amruta Khanvilkar ( ) * 24 - Stephen Merchant ( ), Elena Satine ( ) * 25 - Billy Burke ( ) * 26 - Aaron McCusker ( ) * 27 - Lilas Lane ( ), Kirk Acevedo ( ), Alec Newman ( ), Danny Cooksey ( ), Arjay Smith ( ) * 28 - Sterling Macer, Jr. ( ), Mina Badie ( ) * 29 - Tom Wright ( ), Joel Surnow ( ), Tom Sizemore ( ) * 30 - Jude Ciccolella ( ), Michael Reilly Burke ( ), Diego Klattenhoff ( , Elisha Cuthbert ( ) December * 1 - Laith Nakli ( ), Lombardo Boyar ( ), Stefan Kapicic ( ) * 2 - Henry Kingi, Sr. ( ), Keith Szarabajka ( ), Alex Kuznetsov ( ), Richard Schimmelpfenneg ( ), Rena Sofer ( ) * 3 - Steven Culp ( ), Joseph Gatt ( ), Michael Angarano ( ) * 4 - Tony Todd ( ), Christopher Caso ( ), Mathew Lorenceau ( ), Desmond Bull ( ) * 5 - Bobby Hosea ( ), Brian Kimmet ( ) * 6 - Patrick Bauchau ( ), JoBeth Williams ( ), Colin Salmon ( ), Vincent Corazza ( ) * 7 - Mark Rolston ( ), Patrick Fabian ( ), C. Thomas Howell ( ), Emily Berrington ( ) * 8 - John Rubinstein ( ), Greg Collins ( ), Kathy Byron ( ), Mark Radewagen ( ) * 9 - Jane Fallon ( ), Reiko Aylesworth ( ) * 10 - Dotan Baer ( ) * 11 - Donna Bullock ( ), Brian Waller ( ), Maximilian Martini ( ) * 12 - Gbenga Akinnagbe ( ) * 13 - Tony Curran ( ) * 14 - James Horan ( ) * 15 - Brett Rickaby ( ), Michael Shanks ( ) * 16 - Eugene Robert Glazer ( ), Xander Berkeley ( ), Benjamin Bratt ( ), Miranda Otto ( ) * 17 - Sam Hennings, Kay Burley ( ), Steve Filice ( ), Rene Millan ( ), Douglas Tait ( ) * 18 - Jeff Kober ( ), Richa Chadda ( ) * 19 - Sam Sarpong ( ) * 20 - Antonio David Lyons ( ) * 21 - Kiefer Sutherland ( ), Mandeep Dhillon ( ) * 23 - David Blake ( ) * 24 - Steve Kramer ( ), Timothy Carhart ( ), Anil Kapoor ( ), Tshamano Sebe ( ), Wade Andrew Williams ( ), Randy J. Goodwin ( ), Sean Cameron Michael ( ) * 25 - Jeff Campbell ( ) * 26 - Chuck Hicks ( ), Benjamin Steeples ( ) * 27 - David McDivitt ( ), Alex Skuby ( ) * 28 - David Barrera, Randle Mell ( ), Phil Abrams ( ), Marty Ryan ( ), Ward Shrake ( ), Mauricio Mendoza ( ), Vanessa Ferlito ( ) * 29 - Jon Voight ( ), Sam Ayers ( ), Michael Cudlitz ( ), Bruce Gerard Brown ( ), Andy Tudor ( ) * 30 - James Healy Jr. ( ), C.S. Lee ( ), Mikhail Tank ( ), James Hiroyuki Liao ( ) * 31 - Billy Mayo ( ), Lisa Joyner ( ) Category:Production Birthdays